edge_of_lightfandomcom-20200213-history
Nights
Edge of Light is a game with a day-night mechanic. Nights are violent and ruthless challenges to players. A night typically includes an increased amount of enemies, a decrease in visibility and an Accuracy decrease. They progress in difficulty as the player moves through the map, and where you spend the night determines the difficulty, so a night in Sullan Street will be significantly easier than one in Citadel of Sorrows. A player might also choose to spend a night in a certain small area. These predetermined areas present a very different challenge from a normal night, varying with the area. Info: spending a night will almost always turn the game into a suspenseful horror game until it becomes day or the player dies. Spending the Night in Quiet Residence Quiet Residence is a secluded house near Sullan Street, in a lush forest. Spending the night in this house will be a harsh (but optional) challenge for the player. It contains a ghoulish humanoid that will pursue the player until the night is over. To get to Quiet Residence, follow the path from the fountain after defeating Slobbering Bilebeast instead of descending the ladder into Deep Swamps. Once you reach a split in the road, continue from the left path deep into the forest. Follow this path until you reach a fenced house. Open the fence gate and run to the entrance of the house. Once you enter, proceed up the stairs and enter the single room at the top. Room The room has a window, a closet, and 4 lanterns. The jammed window is where Cling-things enter the room from. The closet houses Aur, who lays dormant until there is an excessive amount of noise (slamming the window shut will trigger it). The Stairway is where Sam progresses through the night to your room. Occasionally, a Wallcrawler will very quickly scramble into your room unless warded off from the Landing. Landing The Landing is the small area that connects the Stairway and the main Room. If he gets too close, Sam will hang from the ceiling here, either swinging into the room after a brief period of time or grabbing the player from above when they look into the Stairway. The Landing can have one Lantern in it, which will ward off Wallcrawlers entirely and discourage Sam from reaching the Landing. Stairway After dropping from the ceiling near the Entrance, Sam will proceed up to here, which takes him about 20% of the night. Once he reaches the Stairway, unless a Lantern has been placed right at the start, he will rush up the stairs until he is on the Landing, or until there is a Lantern blocking his way. Lanterns can be placed from the first step up to the halfway point, and then on the Landing or near the Landing's ceiling. Entrance Once the player enters the Secluded Residence, they will be here. It is advisable to quickly run up to safety, as Sam drops from the ceiling to start making his way to you about 10 seconds after the player enters the house. If carefully observed, the ceiling here reveals Sam's glowing red eyes and even a bit of his body up until he drops, which can serve as a warning to players. Starved Room The Starved Room is a hidden room in the Secluded Residence. It can be found under the stairs, and the door can be unlocked with a key found in the garden. Halfway through the night a very loud noise will be emitted from here, which will cause Sam to slink down the stairs to investigate it (buying time for the player). However, it will also trigger Aur's leap. If the player is not on the Landing when this happens, they will die immediately. If they avoid the leap, Aur will enter a dormant state fully exposed in the middle of the room's floor. This state will increase audio sensitivity to the point where grabbing a Lantern too quickly will trigger Aur's lunge. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.